Fire on Fire
by detailsupstead
Summary: Após a conversa final de Erin e Hank no distrito 21 no episódio 3x01. Ela sem querer assiste o vídeo de Jay sendo torturado e decide ir visitá-lo no hospital. Para Julia, obrigada por me viciar nesse casal tão incrível


As palavras de Hank ainda ecoavam na cabeça de Erin.

_Voltar a morar com ele._

_Testes semanais de drogas._

_Cortar laços definitivos com Bunny._

Erin era consciente que os laços com a mãe, para início de conversa, nunca deveriam ter sido reatados. Bunny era realmente o câncer em sua vida, e ela não estava disposta a perder tudo outra vez por sua causa.

Os dois primeiros itens não havia ressalvas. Sabia que precisava reconquistar a confiança de Hank e se ele precisava disso, estava disposta a fazer.

Erin afundou em sua poltrona, após vê-lo sair desejando um "vejo você amanhã", devolveu com um pequeno sorriso e suspirou, colocando os cotovelos entre as mãos e segurando a própria cabeça. Uma parte dela queria correr em direção ao hospital e saber a situação de Jay, mas temia que ele não quisesse sua presença. O maldito medo de ser rejeitada ainda corria por suas veias.

Estava decidida a ir pra casa, mas ao passar pela mesa de Antonio percebeu que o computador ainda estava ligado.

– Como sempre. – ela riu, meneando a cabeça. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso, e hoje a desculpa de estar ocupado tentando salvar a vida de um companheiro poderia ser usada com sucesso.

Ao contrário do que ela imaginou, não foi a área de desktop que encontrou no monitor e sim o vídeo pausado de Jay sendo torturado por seus sequestradores. Erin pensou duas vezes se deveria reiniciar o vídeo; não sabia se estava preparada para as imagens, mas também gostaria de ver o que falta de seus olhos naquele aeroporto, como disse Voight, fizeram com ele.

Os dedos tremiam enquanto se ajeitava na poltrona e clicava para o vídeo recomeçar, por alguns segundos sentiu que seu coração estava sendo partido em pedacinhos com as imagens. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela levou as mãos a boca, tampando o grito. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, mas foi impossível segurar as lágrimas enquanto assistia uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida ser torturada daquela forma tão cruel. Ninguém merecia, e Jay muito menos.

O telefone em seu bolso vibrou, indicando uma ligação de Kim. Erin limpou o rosto e desligou o computador de Antonio enquanto atendia a colega de trabalho.

– Hei, Kim! – ela atendeu, com a voz rouca e pigarreando em seguida, tentando se recompor.

– Hei, como você está? – a voz dela tinha um tom preocupado – Passei no hospital para ver o Jay e não tive notícias suas.

– Estou bem. – ela deu um sorriso fraco, se levantando e indo em direção as escadas – Ele vai ficar internado?

– Sim, Will vai mantê-lo durante a noite por observação, deve ganhar uns dias de repouso também pelo que ouvi da conversa do Antonio e do Adam! Você não o viu? – Kim parecia realmente confusa.

– Não depois que ele foi hospitalizado.

– Entendi, quer vir ao Molly's? Acabamos de chegar aqui!

– Hum, não hoje. Obrigada, Kim! Nos vemos amanhã!

Kim concordou e Erin desligou a chamada, fechando a grade que dava acesso à Inteligência.

Enviou uma mensagem para Hank avisando que em breve chegaria e dirigiu em direção ao Chicago Med. Erin não conseguiria dormir sem ver lhe devia algumas desculpas.

– Hei Erin! – Will sorriu ao vê-la – Você está bem? Dia difícil hoje! – ele se aproximou para abraça-la.

– Estou bem! – concordou com um meio sorriso – Tem alguém com Jay?

– Não que eu saiba, o pessoal do distrito passou mais cedo. Vamos mantê-lo aqui hoje e devemos liberá-lo pela manhã – ela assentiu – Você quer vê-lo?

– Se eu puder! – o sorriso sem jeito não saía de seus lábios. Ela sabia que não estava em posição de exigir.

– Claro, ele vai gostar de ver você! – Will lhe deu um grande sorriso e ela forçou um, não tendo tanta certeza assim.

Erin acompanhou Will até o primeiro andar, sentindo o coração acelerar e as mãos suarem frio e ela praguejou por isso, odiando essas sensações que não podia controlar.

– Você tem visitas, irmão! – Will falou ao abrir a porta do quarto e vê-lo com o controle da TV em mãos zapeando os canais, parecendo muito entediado. Erin agradeceu Will e entrou, esperando a reação de Jay.

– Hei! – ela murmurou, ficando o mais perto da porta possível. Se ele a mandasse cair fora a distância estaria curta.

– Hei! – ele se ajeitou na cama para olhá-la melhor – Tudo bem?

– Essa pergunta quem deveria estar fazendo sou eu! – tentou quebrar o clima, cruzando os braços no peito.

– Estou bem, um pouco de dor e alguns arranhões – deu de ombros – Gostaria de estar em casa, pra ser sincero!

– Você foi torturado, Jay! – sua voz ficou mais baixa do que o normal – Não tem como você simplesmente ir pra casa.

– Eu já torturei pessoas antes, Erin! – ele encarou-a friamente – E agora sou policial, eu meio que tenho que lidar com isso! – deu de ombros e ela suspirou fundo, ainda indecisa se deveria se aproximar – Você não precisa ficar tão longe, não estou com raiva de você! – afirmou, como se tivesse lendo os pensamentos dela. Erin o encarou e assentiu, como se a confirmação dele era tudo que precisasse. Ela se aproximou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, de frente para ele – Garanto que não sou a pessoa mais atrativa no momento para você ficar encarando assim. – ele riu, a fazendo sorrir também e pegar uma de suas mãos que estava com soro – Erin...

– Eu fiquei com muito medo hoje. – ela confessou, olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas – Não lembro quando foi a última vez que me senti assim.

– Eu estou bem agora. – ele puxou seu rosto com delicadeza para encará-lo – Você me salvou! – Jay deu uma piscadela e ela o encarou, ainda pensativa – Nada do que aconteceu hoje foi culpa sua ou minha ou da equipe. Somos policiais lidamos com o perigo o tempo todo, nós escolhemos isso, nós escolhemos nos arriscar para acabar com os bandidos. É o nosso trabalho! – Erin assentiu, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Jay levou uma mão ao distintivo em sua cintura, surpreso por ela está portando-o – E isso?

– Estou voltando. – murmurou, sentindo arrepios com os dedos dele em sua cintura – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje. Você também me faz uma policial melhor, Jay. Ser sua parceira torna tudo tão mais fácil pra mim – ele a encarou, prestando atenção no que ela tinha a dizer – Eu fiz merda, _muitas_, sei disso. Mas quero e vou corrigir tudo isso. Perder Nadia quase me matou e se eu tivesse perdido você hoje... Eu nunca, n-nunca, me perdoaria! – Jay viu Erin limpar o canto dos olhos rapidamente para não se permitir chorar na frente dele. Ele assentiu, puxando-a contra seu peito e a abraçando o suficiente e tentando esquecer a dor alucinante nos seus ferimentos.

– Fico feliz em ter minha parceira de volta! – ele murmurou em seu ouvido, ouvindo ela fungar em seu pescoço e balançar a cabeça.

Permaneceram abraçados em silêncio, Jay brincava com os cabelos dela e com Erin ainda colada em seu peito. Ele tinha tantas coisas a dizer, mas não queria estragar o momento discutindo com ela. Não hoje.

– Acho melhor eu ir. – Erin se afastou – Você precisa descansar!

– Fica. – ele murmurou sem delongas.

Erin não precisou pensar duas vezes, o olhar intenso que ele lhe dava era o bastante para ela ficar. Observou Jay zapear os canais e deixar em _Friends_, a série favorita deles, ela sorriu e viu quando ele deu-lhe um espaço na cama para que ela pudesse se deitar ao seu lado e assim o fez, descansando a cabeça no peito dele e sentindo as carícias que ele fazia em seu ombro, ouvindo suas risadas durante o episódio de Ação de Graças.

Aconchegada à ele, Erin Lindsay percebeu que estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Jay Halstead e não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com isso.

_Então eu vi você e eu sabia. Talvez seja porque eu fiquei um pouco mais velho, talvez seja por tudo o que passei. Eu gostaria de pensar que é como você se apoia no meu ombro e como eu me vejo com você._


End file.
